The Nightmares are Back
by Devils-lil-dancer
Summary: A young girl is haunted by her past since she was a little girl. Will she get over her fear or will she let it consume her? read and find out! :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

In my dream, I was running, running as fast as my short, little six year old self could. Everything was a blur, rushing into each other as I got deeper into the dark green covered forest. I do not know what I was running from, but I think that whatever it is, that it wants to do something bad. Something bad to me.

Everything looked the same, I felt like I was running in circles; I was trapped. Therefore, I knew that no one could save me from what was about to happen.

I stopped and leaned against a tree, trying to ketch my breath. My head snapped up when I heard a stick break and dried up leaves crunch as something came closer. Then as sudden as the noise came, it dispersed. I quickly slipped behind the tree, away from the noise and sat down on one of the many root.

While, sitting there I was trying to listen for anything that would point me in the direction of the noise. However, all I could hear was my heavy, shallow breathing. I knew that something was not right and I did not like the feeling.

Suddenly, the tree roots that I was sitting on snapped up around my small figure and lifted me up off the ground and higher up the tree. I was too scared to struggle; therefore it set me on a think branch and let go of me. I looked up to see a figure standing in front of me. A whimper escaped from my mouth as I moved away from the man. I kept on backing away until my back hit the trunk of the tree.

"Hello, little one." The man said in an amused tone as he crouched down in front of me. "What are you doing out in the woods on your own? It is not safe for someone as small as yourself? Nevertheless in the middle of the night as well" said the stranger in a musical voice.

Then he started to say something else, when a figure came out from behind the trees under us. The stranger froze, then he turned back to me and whispered urgently, "go, little one and do not look back, just keep on running," and then he was gone.

Then the vine from the tree rapped itself around me and set me back on the ground. When my little feet touched the ground, I took off running, only glancing back once, but turned around and ran away from the noise, towards home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I shot up in bed, with sweat covering my body, making my bangs stick to my face as I look in deep breaths to try and stop my racing heart beat. I pried my hands from the sheets and quickly walked into my bathroom that's a jointed to my room. As I put my hands on the sink counter, I looked up into the mirror and started mumbling to myself, "it's only a dream; it happened ten years ago, I'm okay."

I let out a shaky breath and stumbled over to my shower, turned it on and stepped under the warm water, letting it soak up my nerves and push the nightmare away. When I got out of the shower I felt better and I could focus and what I had to do today. I have to go to school, which means that my head has to be in the game and I need to focus and get through the day.

I quickly got dressed in a quarter forest green button up shirt with a light brown camisole underneath, dark blue skinny Mudd jeans, my toms, my colorful zebra jackets, and a beanie over the braid covering my back. With my backpack thrown over my shoulder and a granola bar shoved into my mouth I quickly walked towards school. When I got to school, I got there right on time because the five minute bell rang and I quickly walked towards my AP European History class. When I got into class I handed my teacher my homework and quickly sat down in my seat and waited for everyone to come into class.

When everyone got there and the bell rang, Mrs. Quest started droning on and on about what I already knew and I just pretended to do notes, instead I doodled on my notebook. When class ended I then went to health and that class droned on just like history. All of my other classes were like that and when it was time to leave I was out the door before anyone else.

As I walked out of the door, I saw everybody chatting and talking to people, but I didn't stop, I just kept on walking. Sometimes it was a good thing not having friends, but sometimes it wasn't because I couldn't talk to someone about my life or learn about them and just laugh. But my life isn't all that fun and I know that no one would want to be friends with the girl that has no family. That lives by herself on the edge of town with no one to care for.

I just shook the thoughts from my head and kept on walking with my head down, looking at my feet. As I turned the corner on to my street, I ran into someone and fell on the ground. My bag fell off my shoulder and all of my books tumbled out, on to the sidewalk. I saw the person lean down to help me but I brushed him off, shoved them into my bag as I stood up. I moved by the stranger, but stopped when **his** musical voice came from behind me.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I did not mean to run into you." The familiar voice from my dream spoke from behind me.

"I'm fine," I mumble, making myself walk away from him, towards my house. When I got to my house and opened up the door, I tumbled into the room and started to pace as the events came down on me.

My nightmare is becoming real, he is here and I do not know why. Why is he here? Why are my dreams starting up again? I haven't dream of that night in forever and now they are suddenly back when he comes into town. I left my home town after what had happened and now that day is coming back to haunt me.

I just hope that whatever is going to happen doesn't have anything to do with him and that my life will just go on how it is.

But when has life ever been that nice to me?

* * *

**I know that this is way over due and very late but... not much I can do. I just don't have the time anymore. But I updated so... bye.**


End file.
